How strong is are love?
by shootingmelons
Summary: Olive and Fletcher are Sixteen and are dating but something traggict happens can there love over come it are will it crumble. Rated T for character death
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Fletcher."Said Olive walking up to her boyfriend. She wore a purple tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and a white purple flowered cardigan. "Hey they beautiful."He said Fletcher wore a purple graphic t shirt, and black skinny jeans "So what cha doing?"Asked Olive " Just planning our anniversary."Said Fletcher "But that's four months away."Said Olive "I know but I wanna make sure it's perfect."Said Fletcher

"Aww your too sweet."Said Olive "So tomorrow your favorite bands playing and I got us tickets and backstage passes."Said Fletcher "You got tickets to Zombie heart (made up)"said Olive "Yep that's great I remember we had or first date at a Zombie heart concert."Said Olive "Yes well we leaving at 7 okay."Said Fletcher "Okay."Said Olive"I can' t wait this going to be great."Said Olive with a huge smile "Well there nothing I like better than making you happy."Said Fletcher

" You know what really would make me happy?"Asked Olive "What?" Asked Fletcher "If you promise that no matter what happens you'll never replace me."Said Olive "Olive I could never replace you I love you."Said Fletcher "Just promises me that please."Said Olive "I promise."Said Fletcher "Thank you well now I have to go get ready It's going to take for every to find the perfect outfit."Said Olive

"Bye beautiful."Said Fletcher. Bye cutie."Said Olive leaving "God what would I do with out her."Said Fletcher to himself "You just go back to liking Chyna."Said Angus " No I wouldn't because if Olive left me I would die."Said Fletcher "A little dramatic much."Said Angus. "You'll understand when your love."Said Fletcher "What ever being tied down to one girl seems boring."Said Angus

"Your understand when you find the one."Said Fletcher "And how do you know when you find the one?"Asked Angus " You think about her all time more so when your apart. When every she speaks you listen. When she's near you feel butterfly. You love to see her smile and hear laugh. You can't stand to see her cry. But most of there nothing you wouldn't do for her."Said Fletcher "Wow that was to deep I surprise you didn't drown."Said Angus

"Well bye I have to get ready for my date."Said Fletcher (leaves) Fletcher got ready and put on a black leather jacket, a white Zombie heart t shirt jeans, and black vans. He knocks on the door. Olive wore a. A white that says Zombie Heart that has Green heart on it , jean jacket, green flower jeans with whit flower, and brown ankle boots. "You look amazing."Said Fletcher

"You now let's go we don't wanna be late."Said Olive They get in to Fletcher grey pick up truck there Sixteen now. "I'm so excited I wonder what songs there going to play."Said Olive "I hope they play work of art."Said Fletcher "That's song that made you realized you liked me."Said Olive "Yep it's our song."Said Fletcher "This is going to be a night to remember."Said Olive "Yes it is."Said Fletcher

Speed up "Fletcher slow down."Said Olive "Come we don't wanna be late if we are the line will be so long."Said Fletcher "Still you better stop before some get's Hu... Everything turns black

6 hours later

Fletcher wakes up in a hospital bed."Why am I here?"He asked "Oh good your awake you were in a car crash."Said the doctor "Where's Olive?"Asked Fletcher concern "She gone she lost to much blood there no way to save her."Said Doctor "No this can't be true this just a dream Olive can't be gone she need's to be with me right her right now."Fletcher said Crying "I'm sorry but your fine to go you only got minor cuts and bruise your friend Chyna gonna pick you up okay."Said Doctor

Chyna and Fletcher in the car

"Fletcher I know how you feel you lost your girlfriend and I lost my best friend."Said Chyna "Don't act like you knew her cause you don't not like I knew her just drop me off right her I'll walk the rest."Said Fletcher "Fletcher... Just do it... Fletcher get's off and walk to park and sit's on the bench and cries when there's a voice "Hey are you okay." Fletcher looks up and see's a girl with dark brown in a side braid, she' pale and forest green eyes with brown around her pupil. "No I just my girlfriend."Said Fletcher

"Oh I'm so sorry."She said sitting down next to him. "I lost my boyfriend last year." She said sadly "I just don't know what to do It doesn't feel likes she's gone."Said Fletcher "I'm not."Said Olive "Olive how can this be they said your dead."Said Fletcher "What then why am standing right front of you."Said Olive. They kiss "Umm why am kissing the air?"She asked "What I can't feel you I can sees you but no one else can."Said Fletcher "Wait so I really am dead."Said Olive "At least I can I see you and feel your touch still."Said Fletcher " Yeah I missed you."She said hugging him "Dude why are you hugging yourself."She asked "I don't know I'm Fletcher by the way."He said "I'm Stella."She said putting out her hand and he shakes it. "Hey I leaving do you need a ride."Asked Stella "Yes I do can you drop me off at Z tech."Said Fletcher "You go to Z tech that's awesome what's your talent?"Asked Stella

" I'm artist."Said Fletcher "That's awesome I'm and actress."Said Stella They get in the car and Fletcher get's dropped off. "Fletcher there you are you okay I'm sorry for getting you angry."Said Chyna " No I'm sorry I yelled."Said Fletcher "It's okay I mean I miss her two."Said Chyna Crying."It's okay Chyna it's okay. Said patting Chyna back. "Oh I miss you you two Chyna I just wish you could hear, and see me."Said Olive "Don't worry Chyna I pretty she watching over us."Said Fletcher "Yeah your probably right It's just she died so young."Said Chyna."Damn it why now why god."Yelled Fletcher "Everything happens for a reason."Said Olive "But what's the reason for this."Said Fletcher

"Who are you talking too."Asked Chyna "Olive."Said Fletcher "Fletcher she dead don't make harder on yourself than it has to be."Said Chyna "She dead but she's still around."Said Fletcher "How is that even possible."Said Chyna "I don't know but she's really here."Said Fletcher "Fletcher I understand you miss her but she's gone ther no lingering spirtit hanging around."Said Chyna "But she is why can't you just belive."Yelled Fletcher running off

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Fletcher wakes in his black tank top and dark blue boxers and see's Olive next to him. "Morning sleep head."She said "Olive I had the worst nightmare ever that your dead and but you were still and only I could see, and hear you."Said Fletcher "That's wasn't a nightmare I'm dead."Said Olive "I guess I just have face the fact that my girlfriend is dead."Said Fletcher "Yep at least your still alive."Said Olive "Yep and your still here."Said Fletcher "Well I have some unfinished business once I find ot what it is then I finally be free and can go heaven."Said Olive

"Why should you when you can you stay with me right here."Said Fletcher "Well let's me think we can't grow old together we can't get married and have kids why is that again? Oh right because I'm dead."Said Olive "Well you still here and I not leaving your side until your ready to go."Said Fletcher.

**Next week**

**Fletcher wore: navy blue jeans and orange graphic t with a penguin on it and dark blue vans**

**Chyna wore ; a purple t shirt with a microphone on it and yellow skinny, and black converse**

Fletcher and Olive walk in to Chyna's room and see's Olive stuff gone. "Where did Olive stuff go?"Asked Fletcher with concern "Well we are getting a new ant and she gone be my new roommate." Said Chyna she wore a "Well I couldn't expect them to keep my stuff here forever."Said Olive "Who's is this girl?"Asked Fletcher "Her name is Stella and her talent is acting."Said Chyna "Stella that name sounds so familiar."Said Fletcher "Well It can't be the same Stella can it?"Asked Olive

Then the door opens to reveal that it was same Stella. "Fletcher."Said Stella "Stella you got in."Said Fletcher "Yeah I did ."She said she had on red skinny , gray button long sleeve shirt with red roses on it with leaves, and brown ankle boots."Well it nice to see you again."Said Fletcher "Wow I guess it is a small world after all."Said Olive with a chuckle "Hi I'm Chyna I'm your roommate."Said Chyna

"Well I hoping we can become best friends."Said Stella "Hopefully."Said Chyna "Well I have to go bye."Said Fletcher he leaves and goes on his bed. "So what do you need to do maybe I can help."Said Olive "This...(Press his lips against her) They kiss for 5 minutes then Olive pulls away "We can't keep doing this wrong I'm dead."Said Fletcher "So people love supernatural love because it's forbidden making even more romantic."Said Fletcher

"It might seem more romantic but that doesn't make it right."Said Olive " I know but I can't help the way I feel."Said Fletcher "Well look we need find out what's holding me back."Said Olive "Okay it unforefilled dream?"Asked Fletcher "No."Said Olive "Well then I got nothing."Said Fletcher "Well were going find out what it is."Said Olive (knock) "Umm who is it."Asked Fletcher "It's Stella."She said " It's open."Said Fletcher

Comes in. "Hey so your hurry um Chyna told me that it was Olive room."Said Stella "So."Said Fletcher "I'm not trying to replace her ."Said Stella "I Know you could never replace her nobody could replace her."Said Fletcher "Awww your so sweet."Said Olive "Yeah I could tell you really loved her."Said Stella "I still love her and I will always love her."Said Fletcher "I love you two."Said Olive

"I remember having the same exact conversation."Said Stella "Well then you know how it ends."Said Fletcher "Look don't feel bad everybody has to go sometime they can't just stay here forever. But there still be in your heart and you'll always love them but you'll have to eventually move on she would have wanted it that way."Said Stella "How could I move on when I can't love anyone else."Said Fletcher

"Your clearly not ready but you are I can help."Said Stella

"You should leave."Said Fletcher pointing to the door. "Fletcher no need to be rude."Said Olive "Fine I'll leave."Said Stella. "Wait I'm sorry."Said Fletcher "If your really sorry buy me a smoothie."Said Stella "sure."Said Fletcher "Great since your cars still in shop you can use my car I left my keys at your desk in your room."Said Olive "Hold on let me get my keys."Said Fletcher (runs to get the keys)

**At Jamba juice**

"I will like strawberry, and banana smoothie please."Said Stella "Make that two."Said."Said Fletcher They pay for there smooties and get in car and now are in parking lot"Thanks for the smootie."Said Stella " Your welcome so your talent is acting."Said Fletcher "Yep I been acting since I could remember and I knew I was good but I never knew I be good enough to go to z tech."Said Stella "Yeah It's great school you'll love it here."Said Fletcher

"So your talent is art would mine painting me."Said Stella "Sure who is it for?"Asked Fletcher "For my grandma I send it her so she'll never forget in the after life."Said Stella "She's dying ."Said Fletcher "Yep it just seems that everybody dies on my boyfriend,my sister,my parents, my pets, and now my grandma."Said Stella crying "I'm so sorry do you a least have one relative alive or not dying."Said Fletcher patting her back

"Well I have my aunt becky."Said Stella wiping her tears "See you still have her and your going to make a bunch of friend who will stand by to till the end like me."Said Fletcher Olive feels slightly lighter "Well that's weird."Said Olive "Thanks Fletcher."Said Stella with a weak smile. They get out of car and go to their rooms. "Fletcher you were really sweet in car."Said Olive nestling up on his chest."Yeah good night."Said Fletcher before kissing her forehead and turning of the light."Good night."Said Olive

**Please review :) Oh and tell me what do you think is holding Olive back from going to heaven and can there love conquer all this find out in next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Olive woke up and look at Fletcher he was laying next to her in a navy blue tank top and grey boxers. " I love you Fletcher I'm doing this for you I don't wanna hold you back."Olive said then she kissed him on the forehead left. 2 hours later Fletcher wakes up."Where did she go?."Said Fletcher. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a orange t shirt with a paintbrush on it, blue skinny jeans , and orange vans. Then he walked out of the door.

**With Olive:**

"Your doing this for him he can't spend the rest of his life with ghost."She said to herself "Hey there a hospital I wonder if Fletcher mom still in there."She said she. Walked in and she walks into the room "well she out but who's this girl she looks just like me."She said. "I sorry Mr. And Mrs. Thompson but she's never going to coming out of coma we need to pull the plug on her."Said. The doctor "Oh no your not."She said before she jumps in her body She wakes up "Connie your alive."Connie's mother screamed hugging her.

"I'm so glad your still here with us."Connie's father said. "I missed you guys two."Said Olive in Connie's body. They hug "Well you seem to be great you may check out today if you would like."Said the doctor "Yeah I'd like that."Said Olive "Great will check you out."Said Connie's mom They check out and they drive home Connie's mom is played by amy Duncan she's wearing a black dress and a low cute dress with white daises and red in middle of the flowers. And and red flats. And a red bag. Connie's dad is played by bob Duncan a blue shirt, and black jeans and black shoes.

The house: . /_ "Well welcome home the inside of the house: hg_impact_style/2008/03/large_ . "Well I'm going up to my room."She went up into the hall way and there were. 5 door's luckily they all were all labeled. She went into the door that said connie's room.

Her room look like . "I need to talk to Fletcher but I have no phone but Connie should. Then right there on th bed a Z phone. She dials a number.

Olive: Fletcher

Fletcher:Olive is that you?

Olive: Yes but's Connie now

Fletcher: What are you talking about?

Olive: Well there was this girl in a hospital and she looks just like me and there were going to pull the plug on her so I took over.

Fletcher: Wow hey now everybody can see you.

Olive: I know but remember I'm Connie

Fletcher: Right Connie

Olive: So tomorrow I going to back to z tech. Connie's parents are going to a long business so I going and this connie has a red Ferrari.

Fletcher: Really that's great I can't wait.

Olive: Yep see ya tomorrow I gonna do some research on this Connie girl bye.

Fletcher: bye

Call ends

"Well let's see what we can find about this girl."She before going to her all her stuff.

The next day...

Olive woke up took a shower and brushed her teeth put on a dark blue cardigan,whit spaghetti strap, jeans and black boots. Then got in Ferrari and drove. "Time to show them Connie. She goes in and she see's Chyna "Oh my gos you look just like Olive."She sad sadly she wore a red shirt low cut , jean jacket, black skirt, and ankle light brown boots."Well I'm Connie and I'm Olive's sister."Said Olive

"How have I've not heard about you."Asked Chyna " These papers will explain."She said giving them to her "Oh so you two were separated and Olive was adopted and you stayed with your parents."Said Chyna "Yep and I heard that she was dead so I decided that to find out as much about her as possible."Said Olive "Well I could help you but you should talk to somebody who knew a lot longer like Fletcher."Said Chyna

Fletcher walked in wearing a purple shirt, black skinny, and vans, "Hey Chyna."Said Fletcher "Hey Fletcher this Connie Olive long lost sister."Said Chyna "Hello Connie it's nice to meet you."Said Fletcher smiling knowing it's Olive "Hey Fletcher it's nice to meet you."Said Olive "So would mind telling her all about Olive."Said Chyna "No not all."Said Fletcher not even looking away amazed at how much she looked Olive and how she look so much brighter now then a ghost were she was so pale and barely had any color.

"Ok well I have to go see you two later."Said Chyna before she left "So Connie let's go to my room and I'll show you something about Olive "Okay let's go."Said Olive They walk off to his room Fletcher pushed Olive against wall and press his lips against her there soft, smooth, tasted like strawberries, the kisses long and passionately for 10 mins "Well I think I know all I need to know about Olive."Said Olive giggling

"Yeah she was beautiful,smart, funny, and kind and I love her."Said Fletcher

"Aww well she loves you two."Said Olive "Thank you Connie."He laughed "Your welcome."Said Olive

**Please review and I will update all about us soon I just having a little trouble and an idea for a new chapter.**


End file.
